Please Don't Stop The Music
by No.Elementary.School.Kid
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had met at a bar, dragged there by their friends? Inspired by song of same title.
1. Chapter 1

It was our monthly girls' night out

It was our monthly girls' night out. Since were all single, once a month on a Friday we'd go out to 'The Phoenix Lounge' – a bar/club.

"Alice! I am looking to dance, not to stand on a street corner and sell myself!" I yelled at my pixy friend.

"You will wear that dress, or I will find something worse," Alice bristled. Even though she looked like a pixy with her lack of height, spiky black hair and blue eyes, she could be frightening, especially in the name of fashion.

"Bella, what do you have against nice club clothes? You are not going in jeans and a sweater again!" Rose yelled from the bathroom. She was a classic beauty, tall, blond, blue-eyed, the works.

"I can't pull it off like you guys!" I sighed in exasperation. I was plain – brown hair, brown eyes, pale, normal height. I just couldn't pull any of the stuff they did off.

"Yes you can! The only thing holding you back is your self confidence!" Alice pleaded, giving me her irresistible puppy eyes.

"Alice… Fine," I relented, "Only if I can wear flats!"

Next thing you know, we are at the club. You can hear the music thumping from behind the door. With a quick nod to the bouncer – since we've been coming for five years, they know us – we were in.

Alice latched onto mine and Rose's arms and dragged us out to the dance floor. It as tradition that we danced together for the first song, then grabbed a random guy and danced. How it started, I don't know, but it did.

As we danced, my fears left me. I was here to have fun, the only people I'd ever see again from here were Alice and Rose.

The song, having been half done when we got there, was closing. I started to look for my next partner.

I quickly spotted him. He was about 6", with gorgeous bronze hair. He looked fit in his tight shirt. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could assume they were as gorgeous as the rest of him. I flashed a quick glance at my friends, thankful that they weren't looking at him.

The song ended and we walked over to the guy and started to dance. He gave me an odd look, but danced anyway. I fell into the beat and started to get reckless. My moves got slightly more bold and daring. I just let myself go to the beat. Surprisingly enough, he responded to every one of my moves.

I inched my way closer, and his hands snaked around my waist. We danced together, my back to his front. It was incredible, like nothing could ruin this moment. We moved together, his hands on my hips and his body on mine the only thing that mattered.

He suddenly spun me around, and we were facing each other. His vibrant green eyes stared into mine, the only thing I could see.

_I was right, his eyes are gorgeous,_ I thought before my mind was jerked back to the feel of us dancing. It was as if we were the only ones in the room, that no one else mattered. It wasn't like the other times, where I had to remind myself that I would never see him again. No, I wanted to see him again.

The song ended, but we stood there staring into one another's eyes.

"Finally, Edward! I thought that you would never loosen up!" a booming voice came from behind me.

"Emmett, shut the hell up or I will be forced to hurt you," Edward growled. His arms tightened around me, as if he wasn't ready to let me go. I didn't mind, just buried my face in his chest.

"You too Bella," another voice came from behind me. I spun around to come face to face with Rose. "You looked like you were finally having fun out here instead of taking hours to open up." Emmett's arm was draped around Rose.

"We picked cousins?" I asked, shocked. It was strange, I picked a guy and my best friend picked his cousin.

"Weird," Alice inserted, coming at us with a blond guy in tow.

"Don't tell me that Jasper picked the third of your trio of friends. That would be just too cliché."

"Sadly, it is true. The pixy is our dear friend Alice. That's your friend Jasper?" Rose snorted, suppressing a laugh.

"Wow… talk about made-for-TV stories…" Jasper laughed.

"So, since you guys know one another and we girls know one another, why don't we grab a table and get to know each other?" Alice asked.

"Alice, did you just see…" I trailed off. If she saw us all together, in the pairs we'd randomly grabbed, that would just be creepy.

"Yep!" she announced proudly.

"She has premonitions, almost visions. Better get used to seeing us. It is destined!" Rose explained when the boys threw Alice odd looks.

"Yep. And I can only see it once someone decides to do it," Alice chirped. "And I wouldn't do that. If you do I will hurt you."

Emmett pulled a 'Who, me?' face, feigning innocence.

"Come on, let's get a table with our 'destined' boyfriends before I trip and fall, as you know I will," I sighed. My feet were killing me, and besides, I wanted to get to know my supposed future lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back by popular demand, Please don't Stop the Music

A/N: Back by popular demand, Please don't Stop the Music! You are all lucky the plot ambushed me again… And I apologize now, I don't have a beta. Also, they live in Seattle, so you know.

Also, CullenLuver, it wasn't within the five hours… DON'T HURT ME!! Although then you wouldn't have an author…

Disclaimer: I would claim all rights to Twilight and its characters, but if I did so I would be hunted down and sued, then thrown in jail beside a giant guy covered with skull tattoos named Ezekiel. To keep myself out of trouble, I do not claim Stephenie Meyer's creations, Rihanna's song Please don't Stop the Music, or anything else recognizable. That is my only disclaimer for the story.

We snagged a table before any major incidents involving me and the floor happened. I seriously do not understand the floor's fascination with me. We ended up sitting with the girls on one side, the guys on the other. It was oddly reminiscent of the interrogation scenes in all those police shows Alice loved, even though she always knew the ending.

"So, what brings three gorgeous young women to a bar on this fine night?" Emmett asked, acting like an over zealous actor.

"We have been coming here once a month for the past five years. What's your story?" Rose shot back. It was her test – if he could deal with her now, he would be able to put with anything.

"Well, since my dear cousin Eddie finally moved out here with me, me and my roomie, Jazz, decided to take him out to the bar," Emmett responded nonchalantly, ignoring Edward's growl at the name Eddie.

"And another thing, just to be sure, but that whole 'destined boyfriend' thing was crystal, you all are single, right?" Emmett clarified.

"Duh, else wise we wouldn't go off dancing with strangers," Alice chirped.

"Where do you guys hail from, if Edward finally came out with you… and man that came out wrong," I asked, wincing at the last part.

"No worries, we get what you mean," Jasper laughed. "I come from Texas. I went to the university. Emmett here was my roommate, and we decided to stick together. Edward and him come from Chicago."

"Oh, long ways just to go to school…" Alice pointed out.

"Yeah. Jasper's in for journalism, Emmett for Mechanical Engineering, and I just recently finished my Law degree in Chicago," Edward pointed out nonchalantly.

"Neat! I just finished my fine arts degree – I am going to be a designer." Alice bounced happily. "Rosie went for Biochemistry, and Bella here for English." Alice said for all of us.

"Emmett, I am dancing to this song, and so help me if you don't come," Rose jumped up as a new song started to play on the speakers. After that, Alice jumped up, dragging Jasper off, something about drinks. Edward and I were left at the table, looking awkwardly at each other from across the table.

"What do you want to do, seeing as we've been ditched," I finally manage to ask.

"Well, I would like to get to know you girls, seeing as we are 'meant to be' and all," Edward said, the ending slightly sarcastic.

"Hey! Alice really does have the whole 'vision' thing! Once I was going to cross the street, Alice grabbed my coat and yanked me back. A half a second later a drunk driver barrelled around the corner! Don't debunk Alice!" I defended.

"So I take it you are the danger magnet of the group?"

"Whatever would give you that impression?" I said hollowly. It was true, I was the klutz. If there is trouble anywhere in a two mile radius, I will somehow find it.

"Well, there's what you said when we were grabbing a table, that you'd trip, and the way you told that last story, it seems to happen a lot."

"It's not my fault that everything dangerous likes me. And when I say everything, the floor is included," I retort.

"Ah… so tell me more about you guys."

"Only if you tell me about you."

"Alright, when's your birthday?"

"September 13, 1984. You?"

"June 20, 1984. Favourite colour?"

"Depends on my mood, although at the moment, I'd have to say green. You?" I try to keep from blushing. Why did I have to say that?

Edward smirked, probably because he assumed why I had been embarrassed. "I'd have to say… brown." His smirk grew more pronounced as my blush deepened. "Do you blush a lot?"

"It isn't hard to trigger a blush from me. Blame genetics and my father for that," I grumbled.

"I think it's cute," he said sincerely.

"You're entitled to your opinion. So, favourite music?"

"It is a bit wide spread, but I do like classical."

"Hm… do you know Debussy?"

"Know him? I really like his music, especially Claire de Lune."

"No kidding! My mom always played classical in the house. Claire de Lune is one of my favourites!"

"Alice must be uncanny," Edward sighed, leaning back.

"Yeah. Me, her, and Rose shared a dorm. First thing she did was walk up and hug us, saying, 'Hi, I'm Alice. We are going to be the best of friends!' It crept us out. Alas, it was destined to be, and here we are, graduated but still sharing a flat."

"You know where we all came from, but where did you guys come from?"

"Oh, I came from a small town near here. Rose is from New York, and Alice from Mississippi."

"We are a far flung group. Now, I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, with this being our first meeting and all, but would you mind showing me around? It doesn't have to be a date, I just don't…" Edward started.

"I would love to." I cut him off. "Besides, we are 'meant to be'. I'm just happy you haven't taken that as an invitation to kiss me. Then you'd be being too forward. How about Saturday at noon? I'll just need your address."

"Right," he muttered, writing it out on a napkin and quickly handing it to me.

"Hey, Edward! We've gotta head out!" Emmett boomed over the crowd.

"Yeah, Bella, us too," Rose agreed. We head out together, quickly saying our goodbyes and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride back to the apartment was nerve wracking

**A/N: Thank you, thank you! Your reviews are so kind! I feel loved! This story is my most popular story! (My quotes page doesn't count) I apologize if there are many errors, as I am trying to get this out asap and have no beta, so don't be afraid to point I out. Also, to anyone in Seattle, I am sorry if my Seattle is wonky. I will try to keep it as realistic as possible, but I will mess it up from time to time.**

**Now, onward and outward!**

The car ride back to the apartment was nerve wracking. The excitement being thrown off by Alice and Rose was so thick you could cut it with a dull spoon. Alice was almost bouncing out of her seat, and Rose, well she just had that look, like she was bursting to tell something.

Rose pulled the car into our spot and almost leapt out of her seat.

"Meeting in five minutes!" she called as she raced into the building. Alice and I raced in after her, not wanting to get on her bad side by being late.

As soon as I got to my room, I practically tore off the outfit – not that I would've lamented its loss, but I didn't want Alice on my case over it – and threw on some sweats.

I bolted into the living room, hoping I wasn't late. Somehow I was last – how they move that fast I don't know – and ended up on the floor, sitting in front of them like a small child would their teacher.

"So, now that the slowpoke is here, we can start," Rose started out calmly. "I can't believe it! They are, like, practically perfect!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about a certain brunette, his cousin, and his roommate, would you be?" Alice asked casually.

"You know I am, Alice!" Rose sighed, hitting Alice over the head with a pillow. "You better have been right, Alice, or I am going to wring your neck!"

"I am! I know it! It wounds me that you disbelieve me so!" Alice clasped her hands to her chest dramatically.

"Alright, you both want to brag about something, so get to it already! I want to get some sleep tonight!" I yelled impatiently. Debates between those two could last a while.

"Oh, we dance and danced – he was actually good, not like he was being electrocuted like some guys. He asked me out!" Rose's jumbled confession came, words running together.

"Look's like someone's in loooove!" Alice and I cooed.

"Shut it!" Rose threw a pillow at both of us. "Why don't you tell us about your night, Alice?" Rose tried to deflect the attention.

"We went outside for a walk. It was romantic – well as romantic as a walk can be in the city. It was nice – he didn't need to fill every second with chatter. He even gave me his jacket! And yes, he asked me out," Alice answered mine and Rose's unasked question.

"And that leaves Bella," Rose said in a voice that I knew meant I wasn't getting away from questioning.

"What do you want?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"What did you do?" Alice prompted.

"Talked. Learned a bit about our intendeds," I answered simply.

"Well, what else… if that is it I am marching straight over there and…" Rose started.

"He did ask me out, but in the most adorable way. He wanted a tour of Seattle, and was all embarrassed, saying that it didn't have to be a date if I didn't want it to be," I blushed.

"So that's why you both were blushing. I thought you might've been about to kiss or something," Rose smiled.

"We aren't all as forward as you, Rose." I rolled my eyes. Of course that would be where her mind jumped. "Now can I get to sleep? I've got to be up before noon tomorrow."

"That when your date is?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I blushed.

"We expect you to tell us all about it!" Rose teased. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, flopping down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who participated in my little game

**A/N: Thank you to all who participated in my little game. If you guys like it, tell me so! Honourable mentions to:**

**Browneyes13**

**Transparencythroughsong**

**Andrazuria**

**joellen818**

**They guessed the code!**

**Also, thanks to Twilighteen-2011 for suggesting a place in Seattle. (I have no idea what's in Seattle, so, please, don't kill me).**

My alarm rang, startling me out of my sleep. Right hand flailing to find my alarm, I almost fell out of the bed. It was almost my routine in the morning.

I almost decided to go back to sleep when I sat bolt upright. I was meeting Edward at noon.

I checked the clock. It was ten, I had two hours. I breathed a sigh of relief.

My commotion must've woken the others because as I was making my breakfast, Alice and Rose joined me.

"Why did you set your alarm, Bella?" Rose yawned. "It's summer."

"And I have a date, remember?" I retorted, flipping my eggs.

"Shit!" Alice yelled. "That's at noon! Hurry up and eat and shower! We need to get you ready!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really, it's not like we're going someplace fancy, I'm just showing him around."

"So? First dates are important!" Alice cried.

"Fine,' I sighed. I put my eggs on my plate and brought them to the table, quickly eating them.

"Now off to the shower! We'll go pick out your outfit," Alice commanded as she shoved me to the bathroom.

"Alright then," I muttered. I quickly undressed and stepped in the shower, seeing as I had no choice in the matter. As the water poured over me, I thought about the places I would be going in a few hours. I was beginning to wonder if I should change my schedule when someone banged on the door.

"Get your butt out here now, Bella, or so help me I will drag you out!" Alice yelled.

I sighed, turning off the water and getting out. I quickly dried off, lest Alice carry out her threat of bodily harm.

"Finally! We were beginning to think you drowned," Rose sighed in exasperation as I came out the door. "Get to my vanity – all the supplies are there."

"We are going out for a tour, not a movie premiere!" I protested. "I don't need to be all fancy!"

"Too bad," Alice growled, latching onto my wrist and dragging me to Rose's room. For such a tiny thing, she is vicious!

I was forced onto a stool, in front of which almost every beauty product known to man sat.

"I hate you so much right now." I glared at Alice maliciously, but she just glared straight back. I sighed, resigned to their torture.

I kept my eyes shut, enduring their poking, prodding, wiping, smearing, and such, lest I draw out the torture.

"And… Finished!" Alice said with the final swipe of her blush brush.

I opened my eyes and was shocked. The person in the mirror was… me. They didn't go overboard, just a faint blue eye shadow and blush accenting my cheeks. Blemishes were concealed, good features highlighted, all without making me someone I wasn't. I also liked my hair, curled and in a ponytail with a few curls hanging out near my face.

"Thank you Alice! Rose!" I squealed, hugging them each. I honestly don't know why I run from them, they are miracle workers.

"Now for clothing," Rose reminded me. I groaned – they always tried to put me into the most ridiculous things.

"Nothing to revealing, no words on the shirt or pants, and nothing see through I hope! Else wise I will have to hurt you. I know where you sleep!" I warned, words fading into giggles near the end.

"I am so afraid," Alice's sarcastic response came. "Now get in here! It's eleven, and it takes twenty minutes to get to where you said his apartment was!"

"Coming," I groaned. I stepped into my room and came face to face with Alice and Rose. Alice had in her hands a white tank top. It had lace straps and lace along the neck. The neck V-ed down slightly. Rose held the bottoms – a black skirt. It was loose and flowy, with a whit flower pattern on one hip.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked suspiciously, my fists n my hips.

"What?" they both asked in confusion.

"You're being too nice. You didn't go overboard with the makeup and I can live with the outfit. What do you want?" I looked at them, wary.

"Well, actually…" Alice trailed off.

"I knew it," I muttered darkly.

"…We just wanted to be nice." Alice finished.

"Well, let me get dressed. You were the ones rushing me, now shoo!" I snatched the outfit and shooed them out of the room. I slipped into the clothes and slipped out of the room. I was hoping to avoid the scene they always make when I go out on a date.

"Bella!" Alice called, ruining my escape.

"Yes?" I turned and saw Alice tapping her toe at the end of the hall.

"Where were you going without saying goodbye?" She glared.

"Um… out?" I decided to go with truth.

"You know you can't sneak away from us," a voice muttered in my ear. I jumped, screaming.

"Rose, I hate you," I growled at Rose's doubled over form.

"You know you love us!" Alice laughed.

"Now be good!" Rose giggled.

"Play nice!' Alice chirped.

"No kissing on the first date!"

"Tell him off if he's persistent!"

"Don't make me an aunt!"

"Bye guys," I sighed, slipping out the door while they laughed in the background.

Myrtle Edwards Park

Space Needle

Pike Street Market


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: DON'T KILL ME

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME!! I was on the computer, researching for my story (honest to goodness) when my dad came home. Turns out, even though no one told me, I was supposed to make supper. I ended up grounded off all electronics (all but the TV my parents watch it a fair bit, and if I am to spend any time with them, I have to too and radio). Since I couldn't research it, I decided not to write it so I didn't screw anything up. With that being said, I did start a side project, but this one will take precedent. Anyways… onward!**

I walked quickly out to my car. It was blue, it was a 2004, and it hadn't died yet – that was all I really knew. I had bought it after my truck mysteriously died. I still suspect that Rose killed it, but I had no proof.

I started to pull out of our apartment's lot when I started to panic. My tour plan had seemed good while I was falling asleep, but was it really? How the heck do you combine a date and a tour?

I couldn't panic long – driving in Seattle took most my concentration. Before I knew it I was at his apartment, standing outside the door, and starting to hyperventilate. Why the hell did I think I could pull off a date with someone that gorgeous?

"Emmett! God, you are so immature! Why the hell did I agree to living with you? I couldn't stand you when we only saw one another on weekends!" Edward yelled, pulling open the door.

"Hi?' I greeted him, although it came out more like a question.

"Wha… Oh! So sorry about that! Emmett is just… being Emmett," Edward fumbled for words.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What? You find my plight amusing?" Edward pouted.

"No, it's just that I just got away from the same thing," I giggled.

Edward snorted.

"Alright, now come on, we have to get going! I told you I was taking you on a tour, and I am going to take you!" I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to my car.

"Okay, okay, just don't pull off my arm. I kind of need it," Edward surrendered, getting in the passenger side.

"Good. Now, we're off!" I said, starting the car. We didn't talk most of the way there, but the silence wasn't awkward, it was actually comfortable.

"We're here!" I announced as we pulled into the parking space.

"Where exactly is here?" Edward muttered as he got out. He seemed uncomfortable not knowing where he was.

"Myrtle Edwards Park." I gestured toward the green in front of us.

Edward smirked.

"What?" I asked, indignant. "This is, like, my favourite park!"

"Just the name," Edward grinned, his smirk turning into an all out smile.

"Ha ha, Edward. You are so funny." I rolled my eyes. "Now come on!" I latched onto his wrist and pulled him towards the path.

"Hey! I just may need that arm!" Edward cried out indignantly.

"Then hurry up!" I scolded him. He jogged slightly to get to my pace and relieve the strain on his arm. I kept my death grip on his wrist.

"Now this is Myrtle Edwards Park. It is a beautiful little park, with a 1 ¼ mile long bike path. It is 4.8 acres," I droned in my most tour-guide-ish voice.

"Um… Okay?" Edward seemed confused.

"Just kidding with you! It is a really nice park, though. Nice path for running, nice scenery, just a really pleasant place."

"It is nice..." Edward said thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on! We are getting lunch!" I cried, pulling Edward towards a stand.

"Jack!" I yelled as I drew nearer to the stand. Jack was 28, with blond hair and blue eyes. A lot of girls came here to swoon.

"Bells! My favourite customer! Who's the lucky guy?" Jack said.

"Jack?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Oh, every Saturday I jog here. I get lunch from Jack every time. You get to know people," I explained. "This is Edward. He moved here from Chicago," I answered Jack.

"A beau now, is he?" Jack said slyly.

"Shut it or you're going to scare off paying customers," I hissed.

"Speaking of business, what'll you two turtledoves going to have?" Jack grinned.

"Two hotdogs, please," I sighed. Jack was a nice guy, just had an odd sense of humour.

"Coming straight up!" Jack beamed. He grabbed two hotdogs, sticking them in a bun and handing them to us. "That'll be 2.10."

"I do believe you owe me that, considering I was nice enough to cover you for your 'break'." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Right…" Jack said, blushing.

"Thanks!" I beamed. I pulled Edward away.

"Break?" he asked, bewildered.

"Oh. Jack wanted a coffee break, swore it would only take five minutes. In twenty I go to look for him and he's making out with a girl." I laughed.

"Why would he blush then?" Edward asked.

"Because, about five seconds later, the girl kicked him, slapped him, and yelled at hi, all the while beating him. It was really quite funny."

Edward burst out laughing. "He got… beat up… by a… girl!" He said between laughs.

"Hey! We females can be extremely dangerous!" I smacked him on the arm.

"I am so scared." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just for that, I am going to prove it. Watch your back, Edward! I will get my revenge!" I said in my most menacing voice.

"I will keep that in mind," Edward said, finishing off his lunch.

"You'd better," I muttered darkly. He actually gave me a frightened look at that. "I will get you. I will get you when you least expect it. Though for now… you're it!" I yelled, shoving his arm and running. I realized this was a bad idea in a skirt, but decided to stick with it anyways.

"Gottcha!" Edward yelled, tackling me from behind. We fell to the grass.

"Hey!" I yelled in shock. I rolled away from him, breaking free from his arms. I dropped into a defensive crouch like I was taught in self defence class – my dad was paranoid, so I took it to placate him.

Edward launched himself at me, tackling me to the grass again. This time, though, I was ready. I rolled him so I was pinning him instead. I leaned all my weight on his wrists.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, however you look at it – this left me mere inches from his face. His eyes stared into mine, swamping me.

Then, with the most lucky – or unlucky, again how you look at it – timing, my phone went off.

It shook me out of my stupor. I rolled off him and onto the grass.

"See, told you we can be dangerous," I huffed as I pulled myself up off the grass. "Now get up."

"Where are we off to now?" He got up and dusted off grass.

"Oh, you'll see," I said sweetly.

**A/N2: I hope you like it, longest chapter yet. But, no. This A/N is not to brag. It is to rant.**

**Alright. Once upon a time, an author was looking for a summer job. Her sister has been working at a café for four years, so the author tries there. She gets the job. Now, the author and her sister bike to work. On the authors fifth day, it is discover that their bikes are stolen. Not just them, which are out back and off main street, but one of the people who likes to just come by and help out gets their bike stolen too, off main street!**

**Yes, that happened today. Now I don't know how I'm getting to work unless I walk, but it's a long walk. Those little mother… deep breaths sorry, but I am ticked off. They stole my bike! Sorry about the rant, but I might just rant about in the next chapter (my story mood generally matches mine).**

**Rant Over.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You get a new chapter

**A/N: You get a new chapter! Just one quick thing – Bella may be slightly OOC, but, come on. She's twenty-four, and she's been living with Alice and Rose for five years, she's bound to be different. And Edward? He's not over a hundred, he's just twenty-four, same as Bella. He doesn't have the masochist thing going.**

**Now, I'll shut up so you can read.**

**Also... SORRY FOR THE NAME MIX UP!! Thanks to elorid'sdragonscrimbit I realized I called the Space Needle the Sky Needle... So sorry...**

I walked towards the parking lot, leaving Edward on the grass.

"Hey!" I heard him yell indignantly. He must've gotten up, because I could hear him running at me.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Leave me behind, why don't ya?" Edward huffed angrily. **(A/N: sorry, but the whole 'don't ya?' thing it a little hard to write. It's kind of like 'don'chya?')**

"Yep, because that's what all good tour guides do," I laughed.

We reached the lot and started walking

"Where are we going?" Edward tried again to coax it out of me.

"I said you'll see," I sighed, feigning exasperation.

"Fine," he pouted. He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders, looking like a put out three year old.

"Fine!" I burst. "I'll give you _one_ hint. It's tall."

"Hm… what's tall around here…" he mumbled to himself. He made it very obvious he didn't know Seattle well – he honestly was confused.

"That's all you get!" I teased.

"I give up," he huffed after a moment.

"Nope. Not telling!" I giggled. "Since it is going to be a bit of a walk, tell me about yourself."

"Fine. I was born and raised in Chicago. My mom is a stay at home mom. My dad is a lawyer – I was named after him. Hm… I love the piano, and baseball. **(A/N: Had to put that in… :D)** Emmett is like my brother. We always were thrown together – our dads were close brothers. He finally dragged me out here – he's been begging since I started college. He's a year older than me. How about you?" He rambled.

"Hm… I was born in Forks, moved to Arizona when I was two. When I was seven, my dad got into a near fatal accident – he is the police chief in Forks – and my mom realized she still loved him, so we went back to Forks and they remarried. She now teaches kindergarten in Forks Elementary. I told you how I met Rose and Alice, and thus leads us here. I like… classic books and… nothing sports related. I am the resident danger magnet – I know the emergency room people by name. What else do you want to know?"

"Hm… childhood pets?" he asked.

"None. I couldn't keep a plan alive, let alone an animal. You?"

"I had a dog. Her name Altoria. I got her when I was eight. She got hit by a car, though," he said.

"Oh," I said. What else could I say?

"It's alright. She was getting old and arthritic anyways – she really wasn't going to live much longer."

"Where did an eight-year-old get the name Altoria? I would've expected something like Fluffy or some other generic name," I tried to steer the topic to lighter things.

"Well, my mom has a bit of a Latin fascination. She's taught me a fair bit. Altor means protector, but Altor wasn't feminine, so I changed it to Altoria," he tried to shrug it off nonchalantly.

"You knew some Latin? At eight years old? Gosh, I feel dumb," I laughed. "Come on, say something in Latin."

"Ego vobis dilectio," he said, the Latin flowing fluently.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had always been interested in Latin – it was a beautiful, if not dead, language – but I had no where to learn it.

"You said say something Latin. You never said that you had to know what I said," he smirked.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

"One of my endearing qualities," he laughed.

"Well, were here!" I said, gesturing at the tall building in front of us.

"Where is here?" he asked.

"Honestly! You don't know the Space Needle!" I exclaimed. "You do need show around."

"Hey, I never really wanted to go to Seattle before, so I never really cared before," he explained, putting emphasis of before.

"Well, come on!" I said. I led him through the front doors and into the Needle.

"Sheesh, aren't you just the little ball of energy," he said under his breath.

"Nope, that's Alice, now come on!" I said, tugging on his sleeve.

He followed me. We went up the two flights of stairs – me tripping and being caught by Edward once – and to the elevator. **(A/N: Alright, I admit it! In reality, people have waited in hour long lines to go up, but, honestly, this is fiction, so I can take liberties)**

"How long will we wait for the elevator?" Edward asked, likely assuming the elevator would take forever due to the height.

"The journey from top to bottom or vice versa is forty-three seconds," the man beside the elevator asked. "Me and another guy who works here timed it one time after closing," he explained after we gave him odd looks. "Really, I know very little about this place, I just make sure there's only ten in the elevator at once."

A second later the elevator opened. We hurried in, going against the current of people who had likely come from SkyCity (Restaurant).

"Have you ever been up here before?" he asked, looking at the interior of the elevator. It looked like a very nicely made up cell – there were no buttons, just an emergency phone and the emergency hatch. **(A/N: I actually have no idea what it looks like – that's just the image in my head, so sorry to those who have been there.)**

"Nope. It's a tourist thing. Most of the people who live here have never. I just thought that it would be easier and more fun to show you important things in Seattle such as a grocers and stuff this way," I explained.

The elevator chimed open to the observatory. There was a fair bit of people – not too many, seeing as it was still June, but more would come.

"Wow…" Edward said as he looked down on Seattle. It really was cool.

"Now come on! I'm supposed to be showing you the important stuff!" I said. We walked over to the window. "Now, there's your apartment, and there's mine. A few blocks away is the grocery store, and there's a library. That little section of colour is a couple restaurants – Andrew's is the best food ever," I said, pointing at things as I mentioned them.

"Uh hun," Edward said, looking like he was trying to memorize all the routes.

"Edward?" I coaxed.

"Yeah?" he said distractedly. He wasn't paying any attention to me at all. He was trying to memorize where things were still.

"Speak to me."

"M'kay."

I sighed – clearly he was too caught up in trying to memorize streets. I hit him upside the head.

"Ow… what was that for?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"You were ignoring your date, so she decided to get back at you." I mock glared at him.

"I promise never to do it again."

We spent the hour or two looking out at the different attractions Seattle had. I pointed out everything I knew, and Edward kept true to his word – he hung off my every word.

**A/N: Now for my pathetic excuses. I had a job (which I am now fired from. something about me not 'enjoying myself'... I don't get it either), I also went to a concert (The Trews are AWESOME!), my bike fiasco, so, honestly, I haven't really had time to think up something to do at the Needle. Sorry if it's lacking...**


End file.
